powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Evox's Revenge
Evox's Revenge is the second episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. This episode marks the first appearance of Scrozzle, the Beast Bots, the Tronics, the Rangers' Zords, Robotrons, Gigadrones & Gigadrone Type Alpha. Synopsis When Grid Battleforce's Commander needs to select a leader for the team, the Power Rangers are at odds over who should get the job. Plot In a mysterious world, Blaze, Roxy and Evox land down. Roxy asks where they are and Blaze responds wherever Nate teleported them too. A robot introducing himself as Scrozzle tells them they have landed in his kingdom, the Cyber Dimension. Realizing that Blaze and Roxy are avatars, Scrozzle summons Tronics, only for them to be blasted away by Evox, who comes out of his generator. Watching his Tronics get destroyed, Evox tells Scrozzle that he bows down to him. In response, Scrozzle begs Evox for mercy. Evox then states that he must get out of the Cyber Dimension. Hearing of his problem, Scrozzle tells the cyber snake that he can help him with his teleporter, but then Scrozzle apologizes to him due to having no power left in it. Hearing of his problem, Roxy shows him a Morph X capsule, which pleases the robot. Scrozzle asks where they got the morphing energy, for which Evox tells him that the place they came from is full of it. While the Morph X energy pleases Scrozzle, the robot tells Evox that it isn’t enough to transport him between dimensions, but enough for robots and avatars. Telling Blaze, Roxy and Scrozzle that he must return, Evox tells Blaze to go with Scrozzle and not fail to earth to get enough Morph X, which Blaze accepts Evox’s demand. At Grid Battleforce, Zoey asks Devon what he thought of the battle simulator just as they are exiting it. Approaching them, Nate tells them that he’s proud he created the device, which Devon then gives Nate a high five, showing his amazement that he created such a machine. Nate then tells the trio that Commander Shaw wants to meet in his lab with an announcement. Seeing Ravi snicker, Zoey asks if he knows something. Ravi states that the Commander is going to announce him as team leader. Zoey doubts the Commander will pick him, even though she is Ravi’s mother. Zoey teasingly asks Ravi if she wants the job, which Ravi sarcastically believes. Devon tells Ravi that he has some competition. Outside of Nate’s lab, Commander Shaw greets them and tells them it’s time to meet their tactical companions. Coming into the lab, Nate introduces his latest creations, the Beast Bots. Nate prefers to call them this because they are infused with animal DNA. Zoey, in shock, asks Nate that he built the Beast Bots. Nate, in return, activates a jackrabbit Beast Bot, who introduces himself as Jax, whose objective is to make sure Zoey is fast and efficient. Zoey thanks Nate and tells Jax that he’s cute, which he hates being called cute. Zoey apologizes to Jax for saying that. Nate then turns on a gorilla Beast Bot, introducing himself to Ravi as Smash. Smash tries to get a hug from Ravi, but Ravi tells the Beast Bot that he’s not the hugging type, which depresses the Beast Bot because he likes hugs. Nate then turns on the last Beast Bot, a red cheetah Beast Bot, who tries to introduce himself to Devon, but forgets his name. Asking Nate what his name is, the scientist tells Devon that his name is Cruise and that he’s a little forgetful. Offering to take Devon for a ride, Cruise transforms and shows off his bike mode to Devon, which excites him. Ben and Betty enter with a mannequin, which Devon then tries to confirm to them that they’re only security guards. Commander Shaw explains that Ben and Betty work wherever she sees fit and in places she doesn’t see fit. Betty starts her presentation by showing the group her Zap-o-matic, the latest in defense technology, on the mannequin. Looking for the device to work, the device malfunctions and electrocutes Betty, leaving her standing up. As Devon and Ravi look at Betty in surprise, Ben tells her that she has to aim it right. As Ben prepares to demonstrate the device properly, the device backfires and shocks Ben, which Zoey looks on worried. After Ben is done being shocked, Zoey asks if they’re both okay, which both of them then give thumbs up to them. When Ravi asks his mother if that’s the only announcement she had, she tells them there is something else as well. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Roxy tries to confirm that Scrozzle has been in the Cyber Dimension from a robot named Vargoyle. Scrozzle responds by saying that if Vargoyle was there, Roxy would hide too. The robot grabs some keys and tells the avatars that he built the Tronics to protect him. Acting overconfident, Blaze states he doesn’t need protection. Scrozzle tells him he’d be stuck in the dimension had Scrozzle not been there. The robot presents Blaze with a key that allows him to teleport. With Scrozzle and Blaze preparing to leave, Roxy tells them good luck as she is looking at extra keys laying around. Blaze and Scrozzle teleport to earth. Back at Grid Battleforce, Commander Shaw walks with Nate, the Beast Bots and the rest of the team to present them with their zords. Looking on in amazement, Devon says that his life has become like one big video game. After seeing the zords, Shaw tells the team that it is critical that they have the right leader. Hearing this, Ravi quickly accepts the position but then Zoey tells him that she may not have had her son in mind for the leader. Responding to this, Ravi reminds the group that he’s the only one that trained to be a Ranger and that he has the most experience. Zoey states that she also has experience reorganizing the laundry department. Thinking that her task isn’t tough, Shaw tells her son that he hasn’t done a piece of laundry in his life. Shaw tries to get Devon’s opinion, but he gets distracted when a blaster walks by. Nate explains to him it is the Cheetah Beast Blaster and that it interfaces with the Red Rangers’ zord. Grid Battleforce’s alarm sounds and Ben and Betty tell the Commander of a security breach outside of a Morph X distribution center. Ravi and Zoey jump out in front of each other to leave with Devon following them. Ben and Betty tell Shaw that they’re going too. At the distribution center, Blaze is seen with Scrozzle pumping Morph X from a tanker truck into a jar. Scrozzle attaches two Morph X beakers to try something out. Seeing what’s happening, Ravi realizes its Blaze and tells Devon and Zoey that Nate said they would find a way back to earth. Scrozzle tells Blaze of the team arriving. Asking Blaze of whether the team are friends of his, Blaze denies this and transforms into his battle form, which startles the team. Blaze then introduces his new friends Scrozzle and Tronics. Blaze tells the Tronics to get them and they start attacking. While Ravi and Zoey fight the Tronics, Devon fights against Blaze, who asks if he wants another karate lesson. Meanwhile, Ravi and Zoey are still fighting Tronics and trying to prove who the better leader is. Ravi shows off his skills while Zoey shows off how to protect her team. Devon comes in and breaks up Ravi and Zoey’s argument to get them to continue fighting the Tronics. While the team is still fighting Tronics, Blaze asks if Scrozzle has any more tricks. The robot says he does and he prepares a key with the Evox Virus. After the key finishes downloading the virus, he says he’s ready to make a Robotron. He creates Cycletron by infecting some tires with the virus. Cycletron, Blaze and Scrozzle return to the fight just as the team finishes off some Tronics. Surprised of his existence, the team transforms into the Beast Morphers Rangers, which Scrozzle says he didn’t sign up for. Blaze tells Cycletron to handle the Rangers while he and Scrozzle leave with Morph X. Cycletron summons more Tronics and the Rangers summon their Beast-X Sabers before they continue fighting. When Ben and Betty approach the battle, they look on as the Red and Yellow Rangers fight off some Tronics and the Blue Ranger fights Cycletron. The Red Ranger summons his Beast-X Blaster to finish off the remaining Tronics with his weapon’s ‘’’Beast-X Blast’’’ finisher, which gets Ben and Betty ramped up. When a dog runs past the Red Ranger and starts digging a hole, the Red Ranger starts to freeze up. Realizing a leftover Tronic is sneaking up to attack the Red Ranger, Betty distracts the Tronic while Ben uses his Zap-o-Matic to finish off the Tronic. The Red Ranger unfreezes after the dog leaves and thanks Ben and Betty for helping. Meanwhile, the Blue Ranger is still fighting Cycletron. When Ravi sarcastically tries to check Cycletron’s tire pressure, he starts questioning why he’s overheating. After he starts overheating, the Blue Ranger breaks the Robotron’s tires and starts blasting at him, torturing him, and Zoey after she tells Blue that he needs to work on his aim. Trying to dodge an overheated Ravi, the Yellow Ranger starts losing her energy and collapses. Before Ravi can finish her off like he wants, Devon takes his blaster and uses it to destroy Cycletron permanently. The Beast Bots and Nate arrive to retrieve the team. Devon tells Nate of their situation and the team starts to leave. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle is less than thrilled at the amount of Morph X he and Blaze were able to retrieve, saying it isn’t enough to get Evox back to earth, but enough to power a Gigadrone. Scrozzle starts powering a Gigadrone by pouring the Morph X into a funnel. At Grid Battleforce, Nate runs checks on Ravi and Zoey as to what caused their weaknesses. Commander Shaw asks for an explanation and Nate tells her he doesn’t know what happened yet. When Devon sees Ravi and Zoey trying to get up, he tells them to stop arguing and competing and to start working together as a team, telling them of how Ben and Betty saved him from a Tronic and how Blaze already got away with some Morph X. After Ravi and Zoey agree to do better, Devon asks Commander Shaw if he can return to the distribution center to look around as to what caused their weaknesses. Shaw approves and Devon leaves to look for clues. Meanwhile, in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle prepares the finishing touches on his Gigadrone. The robot tells the two avatars how it will do better than them. Scrozzle pulls a lever and tells Blaze and Roxy of how he has multiple Gigadrones at his disposal that will transport with his Robotron’s data. His favorite model, an Alpha model teleports with Cycletron’s data. While Devon is looking for answers about the team’s weaknesses, he notices a green barrier in the sky and Scrozzle’s creation, the Cycledrone, drops in, scaring the citizens of Coral Harbor. Seeing the Gigadrone drop in, Commander Shaw calls Devon and tells him that he needs to use the Racer Zord to finish off the robot. Devon transforms into his Red Ranger form and motors off on Cruise’s bike mode. Shaw deploys the Racer Zord. Devon and Cruise enter the zord. Cruise links himself with the zord and tells Devon to use the zord’s Battle Mode. The zord transforms and approaches Cycledrone. Cycledrone transforms its legs into wheels and it starts skating towards the Racer Zord. When the zord starts fighting the Gigadrone, Devon sees a build board with an advertisement for dog food and freezes. When the Gigadrone approaches a Morph X Tower, Commander Shaw tells Nate she needs her Rangers. Trying to handle Shaw’s demand, Nate starts to realize why Devon froze earlier. Nate realizes that since Devon has cheetah DNA and cats are scared of dogs, Ravi and Zoey suffered their weaknesses as well since they became Power Rangers with corrupted Evox Virus remaining in the Morph X when they transformed. Nate tells Zoey to eat a carrot. When she eats it, Nate tells Zoey that her jackrabbit DNA will allow carrots to replenish her energy levels. Ravi asks about his weakness and Nate tells him that since he fought as hard as a gorilla, his DNA sent him wild. Nate tells him to try and not overheat and he will be okay. Nate tells Ravi and Zoey to leave and help Devon. Nate tells them as well that Devon will remain frozen as long as he’s looking at the dog build board. Zoey comes into the hangar as the Yellow Ranger with Jax and enters her zord. Jax links to his zord and Zoey flies off. Ravi enters his zord as the Blue Ranger with Smash in position. Smash links with the zord and Ravi drives off to the battle. Zoey tries to fight off Cycledrone with her zord until she gets it. Zoey and Jax are saved when the zord lands on top of Ravi’s. The Yellow Ranger flies off in her zord again and Jax has her try out Jackrabbit Mode. The zord digs a hole underground to get behind the Gigadrone and it kicks it back to Devon’s location to unfreeze him. Cycledrone arrives at the Racer Zord’s location, knocking the zord aside and the Red Ranger becomes unfrozen. Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster Nate showed him earlier and he uses it to perform the Racer Zord’s ‘’’Cheetah Strike’’’ finisher to slash and destroy the Gigadrone forever. Back in the Grid Battleforce laboratory, Devon, Ravi and Zoey walk in with excitement from their battle. Shaw interrupts them and tells them of her worries that Evox’s evil allies have returned. Shaw tells them she has faith that they’ll be ready and congratulates them on a successful mission. Shaw turns her attention to name a leader for the team and Zoey tells her that she and Ravi have been thinking about how Devon saved them from their weaknesses and reminded them to work as a team. Noting these accomplishments, Zoey and Ravi tell Shaw that they think that Devon should serve as team leader. Surprised at the decision they made, Devon accepts the task. Devon thanks Ben and Betty for their contributions and Smash decides to bring the group in for a group hug, only for the team to get shocked when they learn Ben’s Zap-o-Matic device is still in his pocket. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Barry Duffield - Cycletron & Cycledrone (voices) Errors *After Beast Racer Zord destroyed the Cycledrone, the footage was flipped. *Although not necessarily an error, the word "Enetron", could be seen during the zord cockpit scenes. Whenever Beast Morphers has plans to address this error or integrate the word into the show is unknown. *When Devon's suit freezes up due to the dog, his pose changes in the third shot with his left hand being lower than it was in the previous two. *When Nate figures out why Devon's suit freezes whenever it comes in contact with dogs, his explanation about cheetahs being afraid of dogs is not entirely true. While cheetahs are indeed cats, its' been scientifically proven that they do not share the same fears as ordinary domestic cats, but any animal larger than them. Since the dog itself was smaller than Devon, it shouldn't have affected him. However during the billboard scene, the dog on it was larger than Devon so that made more sense. *When Devon disarms overheated Ravi while he's attempting to kill Zoey, Devon's position changes as he pushes Ravi out of the way. (From his back being turned towards Ravi in the first shot, and his back away from Ravi in the impact shot of the shoulder tackle.) Notes *This is the first episode that Mayor Daniels does not appear. *In the Sentai version, the billboard is shown a chicken. In the PR version the chicken billboard is replaced with a dog billboard. *The Cheetah Beast Blaster was never shown in Go-Busters, however Hasbro recreated the cockpit to shot the finisher sequence. *This is the first episode since "The Poisy Show" to have a villain's name in the title. See Also (Beast Racer Zord transforming footage and Beast Bots' Debut) (Beast Wheeler & Beast Chopper Zord Debut, Type Alpha Gigadrone transport footage) (Beast Wheeler Zord Hangar footage) (fight footage & story)